


Flower Power

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Hanahaki AU, i murtered him oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: Hello! I'm trying to put all my stuff on here at the momentyou can also find me on Tumblrhere my guy





	Flower Power

The journey to find their queen wasn’t an easy one, physically or emotionally. Rowan initially refused to rest until his mate was found and only relented once he and Lorcan had a friendly little chat about a certain mortal lady of Perranth. She still was barely acknowledging his existence and dismissed him at every chance she got.  
He knew that she still loved him but that she despised herself for it. Day after day, he kept mask on, sullen and silent like before he met Elide. He offered to do recon missions at any chance if only to get away so his mask could crack and then the tears came, ripping through him. Whitethorn was too far gone, buried in the grief of a male searching for his mate but Gavriel saw. His tawny eyes noticed the tear tracks that sliced through the grime on Lorcan’s cheek. He noticed when Lorcan dropped off his ripped shirts, nodding his thanks every time and every time Lorcan dismissed it with a harsh edge that lined his pitch eyes.

Each night they set up camp, Lorcan would set his tent apart from the group, citing that it was a security measure. But it was because he couldn’t stand to see and hear Elide be so carefree. Her eyes lit up and she was able to coax a small smile out of Rowan almost every night; she and Gavriel had animated discussions about his son’s childhood. The flame in her eyes that seemed to illuminate her face from her eyes extinguished when she beheld Lorcan so after the first night, he spent as little time as possible around them and disappeared into his tent where he stayed till before sunup. Gavriel was certain he could hear choking sounds from Salvaterre’s tent but decided it would be best not to bother and that he would rather be left alone. If only he had known what would happen next.

Over the next couple days, Lorcan found it hard to swallow, like his throat was stuffed. Sharp pain accompanied the stuffed feeling, like the thorns of a rose were growing, coiling inside him, ready to cut without hesitation. He found it difficult to breathe, as well, like he was drowning. Eventually, the group had to stop. Lorcan had barely eaten or drank in the last three days and was minutes from collapsing. He had to be dragged by Rowan and Gavriel into the tent Elide had quickly and efficiently set up.

Gavriel popped his head in to check on Lorcan. As his eyes revealed what was happening before him, he cursed. Large, spiny lines were roving around, beneath the skin of his throat, moving and coiling. Lorcan was unconscious now, face contorted and breaths shallow. “Rowan!” Gavriel barked.

“What is it?” Rowan’s silver haired head lifted from where he staring. He became alert at Gavriel’s stricken eyes, surging from his spot beside Elide. Gavriel only whispered,

“Hanahaki.” The blood drained from Rowan’s face and he whipped around, staring at Elide who remained oblivious. He turned to Gavriel once more. “Fuck.” Gavriel took on a sarcastic look. “You think, Whitethorn?”

Hanahaki. The curse of unrequited love, one-sided emotions. Emrys seldom told stories about the curse, it was thought that mentioning it would cause a surge of the flower-borne disease, it was strictly taboo.

Rowan pushed past Gavriel to see it for himself. “Fuck.” He said again. “Gav, shit. Shit. Fuckfuckfuck. What do we do? We can’t remove it. We’ll kill him.”

Gavriel snarled, “He’ll die anyway.”

Rowan was shaking his head.

“No. Lorcan wouldn’t want it. He wouldn’t want it to be removed.” Bewilderment settled on Gavriel’s face and he quirked a brow. Rowan lightly shook his head once more and gave a pointed look at the woman sitting at the fire. He then jerked his head to inside Lorcan’s tent. The moment they were both in there, the scent of blossoms was sickening, Lorcan really didn’t have much time now. “Gavriel,” Rowan seethed. “Lorcan is deeply, deeply in love with Elide. She loves him too but hates herself for it. He would never forgive us if we removed it. He would rather die than not be utterly in love with her.” Gavriel opened his mouth to reply when they heard Lorcan groan in pain. They pivoted to him and saw his eyes crack open. The act of opening his eyes seemed to bring him more pain. They could see petals that shed through his tear ducts, like he was crying flowers. He clenched his jaw and spoke through gritted teeth.

“Don’t.” A shallow breath. “Don’t remove it. Just—” he coughed, more petals coming out of his mouth. “Just get her. I need her.” He opened his eyes again.  
If Rowan wasn’t already broken and tired, he could’ve sworn his heart would crack for his commander, the soldier dealt a cruel hand, dying from a merciless curse.  
“Please.”  
Gavriel was already exiting the tent, stopping low to avoid getting clipped. Rowan knelt by the figure who was wracked in guilt and soul rendering pain. He couldn’t do anything besides hold his hand until Elide got there. If she did come anyway.  
Luckily, Rowan didn’t have to contemplate long as Elide hurtled through the tent flap, chest heaving and eyes widening immediately at the scene before her. She fell to her knees and crawled to his side. Rowan dropped Lorcan’s hand and held Elide to his chest for a heartbeat as she sobbed once, twice, three times. He then gently turned her to Lorcan and placed Hellas’ blessed hand in Anneith’s guided one. He left the tent but not before taking one last look at the pair.

Lorcan couldn’t open his eyes anymore, the pain was unbearable. But he knew she was beside him, holding his hand and crying. Gavriel arrived in the tent and he heard Elide whip to him and asked the heartbreaking question, “Why?”

Gavriel took a deep breath. “It’s called the Hanahaki curse. It happens when someone loves another, deeply akin to true love but the other person does not feel the same way or does, but wishes it weren’t so.”  
Elide choked. “But I love him! Please, I love him.” She twisted to Lorcan again and took his face in her hands. “Lorcan Salvaterre, I love you. Do you hear me? I love you.”  
Lorcan smiled and struggled to open his eyes. Half lidded was the best he could do. “Elide Lochan,” Lorcan hacked up another batch of petals. The scent of blossoms stuffed her nose, shoving down her throat. “I thought you’d never say those words. I love you, forever and always.” He cupped her face and she leaned into his side, tilting her head to kiss his palm. Silent tears ran down her face and with the pad of his thumb, he brushed them away. “It’s too late, my love. Too late for us. I love you.” He closed his eyes and fell back against the bedroll. “Nonono. Lorcan, please, wake up, say you love me. Wake up!” Elide shuddered against his side, the air too heavy, it was smothering her.  
“Wake up, please! Lorcan. No. I’m not ready, I can’t do it without you, I need you. Wake up, please. I’ll do anything just wake up!” She was still begging as Gavriel carried her out, tears leaking out of his eyes too.

He set her down beside Rowan who was waiting with a blanket. Rowan smoothly wrapped the blanket around the shaking woman. He tucked her into his side and held her as she sobbed. “Rowan. Please, get him back. Please. Please.” Her voice cracked, the weight of her grief too heavy. “I’ll do anything, anything.” Rowan just quietly hummed to her, the Song of Terrasen. He continued to hum and hold her, pressed to his side as she fell into a deep slumber, her soul shattering grief exhausting her. As Rowan looked at her, he realized that she was another person shattered by flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm trying to put all my stuff on here at the moment  
you can also find me on Tumblr [here my guy](https://nalgenewhore.tumblr.com/)


End file.
